


Make Me Happy

by burn_the_sky



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark, Evil Ramsay, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Orgasm, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape, Smut, Unwanted orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_the_sky/pseuds/burn_the_sky
Summary: Friends flayed or let Ramsay have his way?





	Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> There is a very serious lack of Ramsay stories. That needs to be fixed.

The wine had been free flowing at the Dreadfort. There was nothing to celebrate, everything was as gloomy as it always was, but some of the lads had decided to tap a few barrels to break up the monotony. It wasn't an easy thing to live in fear and this short break was welcome. You had more to drink than you had originally intended, but had realized it too late after being lulled into a feeling of comfort by the warm fire and the hushed laughter of the other servants. 

 

The way back to your small room was cold, your fingers chilled further by feeling along the stone walls to guide you in the dark. Your room was further from the others that served House Bolton, but you had considered it a blessing to have the small amount of privacy it afforded you. The thought of your modest bed was nearly enough to distract you, but only nearly, from the flickering light weakly shining from behind your door. You knew better than to leave a candle burning. If the unattended flames did not spread and cause devistation the waste of wax and wick was an offense worthy of a flogging. You had made sure to only make that mistake once. That could only mean one thing... someone was waiting on the other side.

You had been raised in the Dreadfort and were not ignorant to the horrors that seemed to have no end within it's walls, but your father and mother that had served before you had instilled caution deep within your mind. Your one punishment aside you had always kept your head down, always done what you were told right away, always wore plain garments and let your hair fall in your face as to go unnoticed. To become faceless and utterly unmemorable. Here it was a matter of survival. Why then would someone steal away to your room? 

You pushed the door open, glancing inside before entering. Nothing at a glance seemed to be out of order. The stillness forced from your lungs a deep breath you had not realized you were holding. It was only until you were a few strides inside that you realized what was wrong... everything was exactly as you left it... your candle still unlit on the table at your bedside. Where then had the light come from?

"Well, well. The whole of my father's employ celebrating nothing and me without an invitation to the festivities. That was rude." The blood racing throughout your body was suddenly colder than your fingers had been moments ago. You turned slowly as the door closed, reveling him from his hiding place. The Bastard of the Dredfort. Ramsay Snow. You bowed your head immediately, hoping to the gods he was unable to see the tremors of fear that seemed to shake you to your core. "Lord Snow, I offer my deepest apologies. I was unaware that you had not been informed. I shall tell the others of this miscommunication straight away."

Ramsay side stepped smoothly infront of the door, blocking your way and placing his own candle on the small shelf that housed your few trinkets. "That will not be necessary. Surely you can make up for their lapse in judgement. I have a problem. I am  _terribly_ bored, and I am afraid that will not do. Now, by all rights I could flay the leeches that chose to partake in that little party. It was after all my father's wine. Or you could  _entertain me_." 

Of all the situations you had worked to avoid, this was the worst. Ramsay's reputation was not without warrant. His cruelty was legendary amongst the servents. It was widely believed that even his own lord father held a healthy fear of the young man. "What would you have me do, my lord?" It was hardly a whisper, but any louder and your voice would betray your nerves. The gleam that met his eye was an ill omen, reserved only for those moments when his sadism might temporarily be sated. "Do not pretend that you do not understand little mouse. What else would I want?" He locked the door and made his way past you toward the bed. "But my lord, there are others with experience I am, _lacking_. One of your companions that would know how to please you."

His low laugh was far from comforting. "Do you know the problem with whores? It has all been done. I know their bodies as I know this castle and it has become so very dull. They swallow everything I give them so eagerly, yet I am sick of their faces. It wasn't until this evening, during your bath, that I finally saw yours." The knot in your stomach doubled in size. "I caught only a glimpse as you rinsed your hair, but it did peak my curiosity. You have done well hiding within these walls for so long, truly impressive, but you are now given a choice. Watch your friends stripped of their flesh for their theft, or undress and indulge me."

There really wasn't any choice to be made. Ramsay sat on the edge of the bed, pulling you to stand between his knees as you loosened the ties holding together your simple dress. The shif underneath was paper thin from wear and fell off your shoulders easily, pooling at your feet. A deep red blush started at your cheeks and flushed down your body as Ramsay started to run his hands up and down your thighs. He finally settled at your hips and pulled you closer harshly, letting out a nearly feral growl before diving his tongue deep into your slit. 

He licked and licked, making your knees weak and forcing you to hold onto his shoulders to stay upright. As he went at your clit wetness started to spread between your legs and the desperate noises you fought to keep to yourself started to escape. His hand dropped from your left hip and made it's way to your entrance, testing you before sitting back and unlacing his pants."You seem to be ready enough." he said as he freed his cock, thick and long. 

He guided you to straddle him and lined himself to your hole. "This will hurt." he said with far too much glee before brutality tightening his grip on your hips and pushing you down harshly, breaking past your barrier all the way down to his base in one vicious movement. Your tear filled screams were met with giddy laughter. "You truly were a maiden! Such a sweet rarity. I shall have to get you good and broken in."

He bounced you on his lap, harshly meeting your hips with his own sharp thrusts. Your screams had become tears as your shame washed over you. Your tears slowly became moans as a pressure in your lower half grew. Ramsay let go if your right hip and pulled your hair back and away from your face, making a fist in it that forced you nearly nose to nose. "Look at me. I want to see the innocence in your eyes die when you come for me." 

Just a moment trapped in his icy gaze made the building pressure explode, your pussy convulsing, milking him to completion. He pushed you to the side, off of his lap and into the bed before standing and turning to you as he tucked himself away. "Very impressive. I am going on a hunt tomorrow. Alas when I return I will require a new companion as all of mine shall have met with a rather tragic end. Your new room shall be next to mine. Keep me happy, would you mouse?"


End file.
